


Here We Go Again (Johnny's Story)

by Switch842



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it.*SPOILER WARNING* Contains scenes from S2 trailer.





	Here We Go Again (Johnny's Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Vid #5 is a go! This one is special. It's a collab with myself and @brihana25. I'm telling Johnny's story. She's telling Daniel's.
> 
> See Daniel's story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539833/chapters/43942564.


End file.
